Barm of various types have previously been used as source of flavor for bakery and pastry products. These barm types include sour dough, hops barm and sake barm. They are rather specific in the use, for example, in baking bread, to fit a rich formula only, or to fit a lean formula only, without any one so versatile to fit many different recipes.
Also, they suffer from disadvantages in that it takes 3 to 4 days to prepare, and that the processes are complicated.